This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a gas turbine engine having a variable fan nozzle integrated with a thrust reverser of the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are widely known and used for power generation and vehicle (e.g., aircraft) propulsion. One type of conventional gas turbine engine includes a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section that utilize a primary airflow into the engine to generate power or propel the vehicle. The gas turbine engine may be mounted within a housing, such as a nacelle, depending on the vehicle design. A bypass airflow flows through a passage between the housing and the engine and exits from the engine at an outlet.
Presently, conventional thrust reversers are used to generate a reverse thrust force to slow forward movement of a vehicle, such as an aircraft. Although effective, conventional thrust reversers serve only for thrust reversal and, when in a stowed position for non-landing conditions, do not provide additional functionality. Accordingly, there is a need for a thrust reverser having additional functionality.